Enough is enough
by AdmiringMuggle
Summary: Whew! A break from all that seriousness! Nice, safe, fluff...and the Harry Potter Fan Club...hehe


Lavender grinned and tossed her golden hair over her shoulder as she put the final touch on the flowery parchment. The perfumed ink wafted around the room, and Lavender once more giggled at the beauty of her perfect plan. She held the parchment at arm's length to dry, and reviewed the loopy cursive.  
  
**Attention Women of the Gryffindor Tower**: _This is perhaps one of the most important flyers that will be posted in our entire schooling career. I have taken the liberty of organizing a special club that will meet on the first Tuesday of every month. The goal and intent of this club is to educate ourselves on the wonderful history of Mister Harry James Potter, who is also in our house and year. We are very lucky to have Mister Potter at such disposal, and should take advantage of this by forming this club. All potential members should meet in the far left corner of the room at 7:00 on the first Tuesday of December. Thank you very much, Lavender Fields Brown._  
  
Lavender sashayed over to the bulletin board on the back of the dormitory door. She knew that once Harry learned of all her efforts, he would be so impressed and honored. Slowly, she was going to work her way into his heart. Even if it did mean she would have to read a history book or two. Wrinkling her nose at the very thought, Lavender hurried away, humming a wedding march and smiling.  
  
(*)  
  
Maddie sat very, very still on her bed. It had been a week since the entire incident had happened, and her mind was still reeling. Her heart still beat very, very fast. And she still hadn't been able to sing even one note. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head down, thinking back to the day after...  
  
_"Maddie, Harry, you may be wondering why I called you to here. You both may relax, as your not in any type of trouble. At least, not any trouble that you caused." Dumbledore looked incredibly solemn, and neither student relaxed even the slightest bit.  
  
"Children, what I'm telling you is hard for me. It's hard because I've done wrong, because I'm putting you into danger by telling you this. It's hard because...because I put off telling you for so long." At this point he removed his wizarding hat and blinked furiously.  
  
"The first part pertains mostly to Harry. Harry, through these years that you've been under my care, you have been in so many adventures, so many showdowns and fights. Most of these were against our forever enemy, Voldemort. And every time, I always knew what to do. I was always there with an answer, an understanding, a helping hand. Always, just in time, I got there. For five years, you've felt a sense of security in these walls...I sense that had a lot do with me. Oh, how could I let you live in such false security?" He began to cry now, making both students squirmy. What in God's name was going on?  
  
"You will learn, in your time in this life you lead, that life is nothing but one, singular set of repeating events. Technology, people and climate will change, but the events have been the same since Day One, and will continue on until Armageddon. Things...things that happen today will happen again. You have heard the saying, 'History repeats itself'? Understatement, my dear children. A huge understatement." Dumbledore hiked his ancient leg up on the desk and pulled his robes up to his knee. There, glowing slightly in the darkened room, was a large scar that looked like a subway map. He nodded at their wide eyed faces and sat back again.  
  
"Many years ago, I was put in an interesting predicament. I was a very powerful wizard, born of two Squibs. The unusual combination gave me powers that were unrivaled at the time. A dark wizard began gaining followers about two years before my birth, and by the time I started at Hogwarts, the whole wizarding world would call him only G, for fear of saying his name in the wrong tone and angering him. I fought him several times, whenever he would try to make an attack on Hogwarts. I loved Hogwarts, and several times came very close to death defending it. In my seventh year, I had a THE FINAL SHOWDOWN. It lasted seven days. On the seventh, I won, and was left with only this scar, a nearly dead friend, and enough painful memories to last forever." Harry and Maddie sat in a very shocked silence as Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and calmed down enough to speak normally again.  
  
"Grindelwald came to his defeat at my hands, but not before he planted his ideas in the eager mind of another. You know him today as Voldemort. Now, this all well and good, and one would think that Hogwarts would be safe, because I've seen it all before. Because I'm pre-prepared. And until now, it worked that way. But, in every single cycle known to man, and all the others that aren't, there are exceptions, mutations. This- er- situation is one of those terrible, terrible oddities. I do not know how to handle this. This involves many people, and I am not prepared." Suddenly dry-eyed, Dumbledore turned to Maddie.  
  
"Maddie, I will not sugarcoat this. I do not know what Norax is after, but I do know that he has already been able to infiltrate the very advanced protection/detection shields that guard Hogwarts. As low as our defenses are right now, anything could happen. We do know of only one weakness he has. Music. Especially music coming from you. Now, I have people at the Ministry looking up old prophecies, I have Hagrid interviewing centaurs and I have personally searched for the spiral in the spot you were speaking of. It is not there, and I don't know exactly the conditions that must in action to make it appear. But, if all you say is true, and everything follows the pattern it has been...well, I don't like to think of what might happen. It would be in everyone's best interest if we put some protective spells on you." He moved to grab his wand, but Maddie put up her hand, her eyes huge and lip trembling.  
  
"Y- you know Norax is going to try and get me again?" Her hand went, unbidden, to touch the white scar that marred her chest. The scar that would be there forever thanks to the dark magic that had put the original cut there. Dumbledore would not meet her eyes.  
  
"I don't know anything anymore."_  
  
Maddie tried to lie back on the bed, tried to get some sleep, but she was deathly afraid. In a week, she had gotten no more than possibly ten hours of sleep. The effects were horrible, but she couldn't help remembering what had happened the last time she allowed herself get down deep enough to dream. She rubbed her arms and tried to cuddle underneath the fuzzy comforter. She counted sheep, counted goats, counted rats and cats and was finally on one thousand and seventeen hippos when she drifted off onto uneasy sleep.  
  
(*)  
  
  
"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" A bloodcurdling, piercing scream rang out through the girl dormitory, causing every girl to jump out of bed.  
  
"What! What happened?"  
  
"Who screamed?"  
  
"Ugh." The girls all searched around groggily, trying to find the source of the heart-wrenching sound. Hermione brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and saw Maddie, dark rings around her eyes and sweat pouring off her body. She was sobbing, pulling a pillow over her head as she did so. Hermione rushed over and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Shh, it was a dream, oh Maddie, you're okay now, you'll be fine." Lavender Brown came stomping over, a sleeping mask shoved off her face, green gook covering her skin.  
  
"Was SHE the cause of this? Do you KNOW the effect that hearing a startling sound in your sleep can have? Do you know! It can permanently damage your psyche, can cause you to have nightmares...she REALLY needs to be more considerate." Hermione started to say something, Maddie untangled herself from the sheets and stood nose to chin with Lavender.  
  
"Do you want to know something? You are a self-centered, fake, plastic, unrealistic JERK! You have no real friends, real no purpose, no redeeming qualities. You are terrible, ugly and MEAN. AND I, AM SICK OF YOU!" Lavender stood, open-mouthedly silent as Maddie ran around, shoving robes, books and toiletries into her trunk. She grabbed the handle and disappeared out the door. The dorm was very, very quiet.  
  
(*)  
  
"I live here now. I don't care what you say, I live here." Fred rubbed his eyes and stared at the little, nightshirt-clad, black haired thing in front of him. This girl could not be Maddie, for she was wearing an expression of anger like Fred had never ever seen before. She was lugging a trunk and waking the whole dormitory by flicking the lamps on.  
  
"Squirt, is that you?" Harry was groping for his glasses, Ron was pulling on slippers, and George was already over to the door. On closer inspection, you could you see that her face was tearstained, her eyes were bloodshot and she was shaking violently. The four friends formed a circle around the shivering girl.  
  
"Maddie, what happened?" Harry spoke like he was with a little child.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened! I had a nightmare, and I screamed in my sleep. It woke most of the girls and Lavender Brown was acting like her normal self and threw a fit. She was acting like a control over the fact that I am traumatized! I'VE HAD IT WITH HER! I can't live there anymore. She's a total freak, I CANNOT LIVE THERE ANYMORE. So I'm moving in here. I have more friends on this side anyway." The boys shared uneasy glances.  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean...we'd love to have you...but the penalties for having girls in boy's dorms are pretty severe." Maddie narrowed her eyes and put a hand on Ron's chest sharply.  
  
"You are NOT sending me back to Barbie the Bitch! I am staying here, and I will do it with force if I have to. I'll take all the blame, I'll do all the work, whatever. But I am not going back." Ron nodded quickly and George gently pulled her back.  
  
"Where are you sleeping?" he asked her. She shrugged and pulled a pile of gross robes off a chaise lounge.  
  
"Here. G'night, guys!" The boys shook their heads wearily as they climbed into their beds. Surprises, surprises. They knew better than to think that this would be the end of them.  
  
(*)  
  
The next morning Hermione hurried down the steps to the boys, a look of extreme worry on her face.  
  
"Guys! Maddie ran away last night, I tried to look for her but almost got caught by Snape and I decided to wait for morning..." She was stumbling over her words in her haste, but then she caught sight of Maddie, sitting quietly on a couch, head in hands.  
  
"She moved into the guys dorms," confided Harry. Hermione's eyes went wide.  
  
"Is she okay?" Ron shrugged.   
  
"She's sleeping on a couch-ish thingy in our room. Okay, she's laying on it. She didn't sleep a wink last night, to my knowledge." George sighed.  
  
"Poor kid. It's killing me how upset she is. I wish...ugh, that Lavender Brown burns me up! She's lucky she's not a guy, otherwise I'd snap her scrawny neck!" Hermione began laughing at the mention of Lavender's name.  
  
"What? What's so funny about that?" Hermione fought for composure and looked at Harry, then began giggling again.  
  
"Hermione, what?! Do I have my shirt on backwards or something? Is my fly down?" She shook her head.  
  
"Our friend Lavender had started an interesting little club. I was invited to join, because of my 'extensive knowledge of the subject at hand.'"  
  
Ron said, "Hermione, you have extensive knowledge of any subject at hand. What's the club about?" She broke down again, and the boys were getting very annoyed by the time she could speak again. She winked at Harry.  
  
"It's always about Harry." He sat down, ignoring the uproarious laughter that Ron had joined in. George and Fred, who had overheard, were having a field day.  
  
"Oh my God, I HAVE to join! I hope they have the I Luv Harry shirt my size!! Ooh, can you just imagine if he looked my way?" Fred shrieked a high falsetto and pointed to Harry as if he had just walked in.  
  
"Can I have your autograph? PLEASE!" Harry batted Fred's outstretched arm away. "OH MY GOD! **I'LL NEVER BATHE AGAIN**!"  
  
"Guys, quit it. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Revel in the glory of having your own fan club?" suggested Ron. Harry wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Ugh, no! I'll...just ignore it." Maddie winked.   
  
"Can I be in your club, Harry?" she said in a mock shy tone, sidling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He laughed and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder as he walked out of the portrait hole. The rest of the group followed, quite relieved to see Maddie giggling and pounding her fists on Harry's back as he carried her to breakfast. She slung down to eat, not noticing George slightly elbowing Harry out the way to capture the seat next to her. Hermione watched the action with the tiniest of smiles, indeed happy to be probably the only one who was on top of the situation.  
  
"What're you so cheerful about?" asked Ron, dumping some porridge on her plate.  
  
"Nothing extraordinary, hon. Romance is so adorable, huh?" Hermione sighed and cuddled up to Ron, who, although he was totally clueless to what she was going on about, hugged her right back. Love was definitely in the air.  
  
(*)  
  
Friday afternoon Maddie lay sprawled across the dormitory floor, working hard on a Potions essay that she was determined to have perfect, no matter what track record she may have in the class. The room had assorted boys here and there, most doing the same thing as her- frantically working on school work. George and Fred were lazily draped across beds, whining because Maddie wouldn't go to steal Malfoy's bed sheets with them.  
  
"Maaaddddiiiieeee, it'll only take a few minutes, come on!!" Fred twirled his wand, conjuring some smoke to trail around the essay and Maddie's face.  
  
"Quit it! I am working, for once, and I'm going to keep it up for as long as it lasts!"  
  
"But you're acting like Hermione!"  
  
"I'm honored- she has an awesome boyfriend, great grades and a lot of potential for the future." Fred rolled his eyes but George frowned.  
  
"What's so great about Ron?"  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"'She has an awesome boyfriend.' What's great about Ron?"  
  
"I guess he's just an awesome boyfriend...I don't know. I mean, on the first day back, he carried her up to bed. That's awesome boyfriend material."  
  
"I've carried you up to bed before!"  
  
"That was totally different. Ron was doing it out of love. You were doing it out of...out of..." Maddie trailed off, suddenly finding the ceiling quite interesting.  
  
"Out of what?" Maddie met his glance and swallowed. She was desperately searching for the right thing to say when Dean Thomas bounded into the dormitory, tripping over her where she was sprawled in front of the door.  
  
"Where'd you come from!?" he exclaimed, dropping his books. Maddie sat up and shrugged.  
  
"My mother told me Heaven, but I had a feeling she was avoiding the question." Dean sighed and accepted the books Maddie had picked up for him.  
  
"You don't have to get snippy. Are you going to get in trouble?" Fred sighed.  
  
"Nah, we're talking about Maddie here. She's gonna stay for a while- do you mind?" Dean stared at Maddie for a second, then gave her a half smile.  
  
"'Kay, for Maddie, yes. Any other girl, no. Maddie, yes." Maddie jumped up and impulsively hugged him.  
  
"Thanks! You have no idea how much I needed to hear that!" Dean blushed and muttered something, then walked to put his books away. Maddie flopped down on the bed and rested her head on George's stomach.   
  
"Guess what?" she cried, oblivious to George glaring at the back of Dean's head.  
  
"Um, you're going to give us all your Gofhubber for free?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"You've had a change of heart and are going to go request a transfer to Slytherin?"  
  
"Yup!" she cried happily. Both boys sat up sharply.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Hey, you make a stupid guess, I'll give a stupid answer. Since it's obvious that you're not going to take this seriously at all, I'll tell you. Tomorrow is December first!! Christmas is coming."  
  
"And so is the first meeting of the Harry Potter Fan Club." Fred grinned devilishly as Maddie dissolved into giggles.  
  
"That is so seriously sad! When did she start acting like that?" George sat back and wrinkled his brow in thought.  
  
"I think during the summer of our sixth year. She thinks she's a Divinator, and Madame Trelawney told her she was destined to great fame and beauty."  
  
"Whatever. She's a weirdo and a half. So what are we going to do to crash it?" asked Fred.  
  
"Ohh! I think I have just the thing! Okay, we can put out some sort of food- a bowl of chips or candy or something. I know this awesome spell that makes any food you put in your mouth stain everything a deep, violent shade of orange. The spell lasts for days!" Fred ruffled Maddie's hair.   
  
"What we do without you?"   
  
"Probably waste away with boredom and a general lack of all around wonderful women around," answered Maddie matter-of-factly, searching in her bag for the Otter Pitts Book o' Sweet Spells.  
  
"The prankster's Bible," said Fred affectionately. George popped out from under the bed with some important ingredients. Two hours later, the trio had enchanted a large bowl of Every Flavor Beans for the upcoming Tuesday night. Storing them in George's empty trunk, they went downstairs to see what was going on. As they descended, they saw Professor McGonagall entering the room. Luckily she didn't notice which staircase Maddie was coming from.  
  
"Madison Wells? Is she in here?" Maddie swallowed quickly, thinking of her recent and numerous bouts of rule-breaking, wondering which she was in trouble for.  
  
"Um, I'm over here Professor," she called somewhat meekly. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and walked briskly over.  
  
"I need you in my office, right now." Maddie bit her lip and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" George put a hand on Professor McGonagall's shoulder. "It's not just her fault. We both helped. She didn-" Professor McGonagall cut him off, and she seemed to be suppressing a smile.  
  
"Ms. Wells has a visitor waiting for her in my office. That is why she is coming with me. Now what were you saying?"  
  
"Oh! Er- nothing much- just trying to- er- congratulate you on that engaging lesson yesterday, and.."  
  
"That'll do, Weasley." Maddie giggled, ignored George's murderous look and scampered from the common room. Professor McGonagall lead her through the halls to her cozy and familiar office. Sitting on a large armchair was a petite, beautiful woman. She had blonde hair, cut short and curly. Her bright blue eyes shone in the dim firelight, and she was wearing a flattering violet robe. She stood and extended her pale hand.  
  
"Hello, Madison. My name is Celestia Warbeck." Maddie smiled and courteously nodded back, but in her head she was a little startled. Why had the author of the Melodicia theories come to visit her? Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk and answered the unspoken question.  
  
"Madison, Ms. Warbeck-"  
  
"I DON'T want to be called Ms. Warbeck. Call me Celestia," she interjected.  
  
"All right, Celestia's here to, in a way, help us out. I know that Professor Dumbledore has explained to you about the odd situations and probability of Norax-" Maddie stiffened at the name, "-striking again soon. You have surpassed my knowledge and ability as far as the Theories are concerned, and Celestia has come to stay with us for a while and continue your training. I am extremely grateful to her for coming and helping us out here. I would expect you to keep up the good work and concentrate on the training program." Maddie nodded nervously. Bringing in outside help? This kept getting more and more serious. Celestia got up and paced around Maddie.  
  
"Hmm, yes, well, I'd have to hear her singing- where exactly did you say she was?"  
  
"She did some Transfiguring and Charms, and knows how to block spells to about the second level. That's the extent of my training," said Professor McGonagall. Celestia nodded grimly and motioned for Maddie to stand up.  
  
"Why don't you....turn this into a straw hat?" She trust a silver paperweight at Maddie. Maddie, in turn, gulped and held it in her hand, singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and concentrating hard. It only took a few seconds for the hat to pop into a flowery hat worthy of someone's crazy aunt.  
  
"Excellent!" Celestia cried, clapping her hands together. She had Maddie do a few more basic shape-changers, and then had her block some spells. Finally she sat down, smiling widely.  
  
"You are quite adept, and I am pleased with the progress. There is a definite wealth of talent here, and we will continue tomorrow. Remember- don't drink any milk products, eat any chicken and try to steer clear of yelling loudly."   
  
"Sounds great! I'll remember, don't worry. See you later!" Maddie bounded from the room exuberantly, and Celestia turned to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"So you've not told her yet. Quick thinking with the Norax cover-up. Is he a hired actor or simply one of the teachers causing a diversion?" Professor McGonagall sighed wearily.  
  
"That's just it. On top of the whole deal with the Muggles and the outbreak, we have this curious figure. I would think the poor girl was hallucinating, except for two very serious clues: a long laceration she claims he gave her and the fact that the schools medical defenses have been obliterated. Everything's so confusing, Dumbledore's up to his neck, and this girl seems to be connected to it."  
  
"You mean that this bloke's for real?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
(*)  
  
Maddie's new classes made the days fly by quickly, and finally it was time for the first meeting of "The Society for Promoting Knowledge of Harry Potter's Accomplishments". Harry, Ron and Hermione were already planning to hide out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom the entire evening, but Maddie, George and Fred were all eagerly anticipating the meeting, and, more specifically, the refreshments. As the giggly girls began to congregate, George slipped over and conspicuously put the bowl of beans down.  
  
The gathering was assorted. A large number of first and second years, a couple of girls from other houses, and a few older girls who were trying very hard to look uninterested. Somehow Colin Creevy had come across the notice and was sitting down as well. At ten minutes past seven, Lavender sailed in with a smile on her face.  
  
"All right. I officially call this meeting to order. Sorry I'm late, I had a facialist come in all the way from Hogsmeade...okay to business. I had originally planned for us to like, read history books and everything, but then I realized Colin here has just about twenty-million pictures of Harry, so I thought we could just, like, you know, pass them around and talk about how cute he is." All the group nodded eagerly and Colin began passing out thick envelopes of pictures, most of which looked like they had been taken on the sly. Maddie suppressed a giggle and continued watching. After about twenty minutes of ridiculous cooing and petty gossip, the spell began taking affect.  
  
"Um, Lavender? Did your facialist use a new kind of lipstick on you or something?" questioned a first year girl. Lavender frowned and shook her head no, annoyed at the giggles that were now amassing.  
  
"What?" she said irritably, flipping open her ever-present purse and rummaging around for her I'd-die-without-it pocket mirror. Her eyes flashed and she choked on a milkshake-flavored bean.  
  
"Ugh! What happened!?" All of the sudden people from every corner began realizing that they, too, her stained a violent orange. George, Fred and Maddie all were rolling on the floor with laughter as they sat on a couch and watched the girls scatter, dropping files of photographs and hissing about writing letter's to the Bertie Botts manufacturers. As they lay back against the pouffy cushion, Maddie smiled. No matter how crazy things got, how scared she was or how unsure tomorrow was, she still had her friends. Life was full of problems, but none of them were impossible.


End file.
